Obsession
by Miko-chan
Summary: /Updated for Dark or Smut Oneshots/ His gaze was like smoke - of intangible white heat and pleasurable intoxication.
1. Uncontrollable

**Obsession  
**by** Miko-chan **

Dedicated to **Mendori-chan **for being a text mate during one lonely afternoon and to Ate **Melpomene Melancholica ** Kasi mabait sya.

* * *

_He craves.  
_  
A warmth that he never had.

It was so easy, to grab it between his greedy hands and let it stay that way forever.

Those pale, feverish fingers threading on his roughly calloused ones with need. A gaze that devours every detail, every smallest curve and heave this body has to offer. His dry, thirsty mouth suck into such plump lips and satiate this longing.

Yet, it all turned into an icy bitter spit on his face.

Whether his sight turned into a swirl of colors or a never ending hue of crimson, he shall see those eyes filled with so much emotions...

_...of feelings to either pull chest strings _  
_  
...of notions to add the fuel to his dark, dangerous fire._

But his eyes deceived him once.

Even now.

This woman hates him.

Despises him.

Loathes.

_Him.  
_  
And he laughs.

_It couldn't be._

A sound of mirthless joy.

_It shouldn't be_.

A disturbing snicker echoed through the darkness.

His thick scarred hand fisted her short, matted rose locks and brought her marred face close to his. Voice toxic of lust and hunger, he whispered against those blood-coated lips. _You see, I heard you._ A rigid palm caressed her bare spine, gently. _You desire me. _It glided on her flesh torturously. _You want me._

His lips curved upward forming a smile...

...that gave her a reason to cower in fright.

_You love me._

Streaks of saline drops on her cheeks. They continue to flow endlessly, as if the metallic scent will be cleansed by that cursed tears. _Why? _Broken. Tattered. Hoarse.

_Not this. _

_Not you._

But those coal eyes glittered, a slick tongue licked along the swirl of salt and blood on her tender neck.

_This time_...

He continued with an unnamed passion flickering across his features.

_you hear me_...

Pulsing, rapid breaths only marred the silence between them.

_I own you._

A shiver ran across her like a current.

_No._

Scalding liquids brimmed beneath her thick lids and all she felt was...

...the hard press of his own desire inside her.

As if this was a cycle that has been going through for every lonely night.

It always ends with the shards of a screaming pain.

Of her going away.

Slamming it all on his face.

Nevertheless, she returns, with wounded open arms and a deceiving traitorous smile.

But it always rains.

It rains hard every time she comes again on his welcoming door.

* * *

**Few Notes: **As this is my first Mature fiction...Eheehe, this was really created out of frustration during one of our sisterly fights with Imouto-chan (Yep, we DID not talk forthe whole night). Talk about poor Sakura, being tortured by Sasuke. I know that this might be a little too cliche for the Sasu-Saku fandom, but as it is my first try...And can't you notice how angsty I was?

Anyway, if you do think there is something to improve on, I'm open to your ideas. Thank you!


	2. Living

Naruto is one young man who is considered a fool.

He always believes that everything will be alright

No matter how many lacerations gape painfully open on his body.

No matter how beaten up and swollen his whiskered cheeks are.

No matter how many times his limbs lie numb on that stained earth.

No matter how many times he looks into those dark eyes that held no hesitation in killing him

Yes, he knows that he is, and will always be, a dumb idiot.

Because he still believes that _the bastard _was still there, even with all this nauseating darkness he surrounds himself with. He does not give a shit if those spine-tingling three merged swirls in the pools of burgundy gaze at him impassively. Hell he does not care if in the middle of all this chaotic commotion in the battlefield, he will find himself not seeing the sunrise because of that towering blade over his lethargic body.

He always believes that he can save _him_,

...because she believes that he can bring that dumb ass back to her.

Once, the young blonde had been glad, that feeling of exuberance brimming up from his chest as he realized that he can still keep that unfulfilled promise. He is true to his words, and neither injuries or death can discourage him to achieve his ambition.

She had not accept his offer of happiness, but she compensated by being the friend and sister that he always wanted. She polished his flaws, knowing that he always desired to protect everyone. Her nimble skills helped him to increase his strength, to multiply his power, to sharpen his mind and to be there when he needed someone to understand his pranks and notions, or even just to put back some logic into his unreasonable thinking.

She gave him too much that he never asked for his affections to be returned anymore. He then thought to repay her, for all the small and huge things she did for him but she was so lucky to have everything. She seemed to possess all the treasures that men sought to covet all their lives.

She was lucky, but he knew what she lacked.

What she wanted all these years...

So even though she smiled, fought, broke, he always knew that one measly thing that kept her from slurping that delicious ramen, from laughing in a carefree manner with her friends, from stopping those pretty jade eyes from being sore and tear-stained every sleepless nights.

He needs to get _that ass_ back to Konoha.

But he would not go alone in this war, she was tagging along with him too. After all, it was better to finish this business with an army of shinobis to clash in this fruitless battle to literally wipe out the things that started this whole nightmarish tale.

She was by his side, only to be separated on the confusing tendrils of deadly clashes.

And he saw _him_, blade drawn, ready for the call of battle...

He was furious, he was mad. He was everything that the whole village awed with, yet a little bit frightening than they were used to. He utilized capability that wiped out the light of the red moon, the power that made his face sculpted on the revered mountains.

And he is here, bidding his time until that cut falls...

...when that accursed steel that killed the respected Third Hokage now claims her own life.

_SAKURA-CHAN! I SAID HEAL YOURSELF! WHY--_

He screams useless things, he yells himself hoarse in frustration. He cries in damn despair, an attempt to make that blood-coated white circle on her back move. His fist tries--desperately--to close tightly to punch, to raise himself up on that blood caked soil.

But his body only tremors in exhaustion as the fragrant blood spills on his tanned face, smears on _his_ stoic porcelain facade. Those rose locks become mixed with crimson highlights, the bits of her useless flesh tears and rips and breaks...

He unconsciously narrows his mandarin flaring eyes to that...that...that

_BASTARD!  
_  
The raven tendrils are hiding those terrifying orbs, enveloping the entire view of that murderer's face because of her moronic attempt. _He_ is ignoring the fading warmth of her arms that still holds _his_ waist, trying to stop the radiating sword across her abdomen from decapitating him. The life-giving fluid still continues to gush out from her horrifyingly, and she raises her head--slowly, gradually--to _that damn man_.

She giggles, she sobs, and she says that its alright.

She is just going to be fine.

_She still loves him, anyway.  
_  
And the helpless blonde idiot knows that.

_He _freaking knows that.

_WE PROMISED TO PROTECT HER!  
_  
She is an innocent little thing that blooms in the darkness...

...the darkness that the asshole created for her.

_DAMN IT!  
_  
The sword is now pulling out slowly.

Very, very painfully slow.

He can hear the warm insides squish, the blade tearing quite a few centimeters more of her. The sudden gasps in between her breathing, the suppressed cry of agony in her throat. Her head is burying deeper in that unmoving shoulder, her grasp of the frozen body wanting and asking and tightening and pleading...

And the rise of her chest halts.

She is still beautiful, an ethereal creature in tattered clothing, a woman with a wide open stab, a beaming facade smothered in gruesome metallic blood.

_DID YOU FORGET THAT?  
_  
She looks more asleep than dead in the bastard's loose embrace, than being a corpse.

_DO SOMETHING!  
_  
And pale, death-like calloused fingers gradually make way to comb the tangles of her hair. They trail upon her head, painting crimson highlights on the coral shades. _He_ tilts _his _chin to close the distance between them. He tries to lift his pounding head, the want to see if there was even the tiniest flicker of grief, a minute pass of regret, a small hint of emotion overwhelming him.

_Anything. Anything!_ His demanding mind growls in desperation.

The orange-garbed shinobi is frozen when he hears the most unusual sound that one can hear in mourning as the tall figure begins to quiver.

_He_ chuckles.

_He_ snickers.

_He_ begins to laugh loudly, deafening his sensitive ears as the hand grasps on her white nape coaxingly.

His cerulean eyes stares in utter horror at the shaking of his opponent's body in mirth.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?  
_  
He will kill _him_. He will fucking kill _him_.

The instability of his balance left, making it now easier to depend on his blistered soles. The fuel of blind anger now erases the concept of pain and the possibility of making it to the grave. His knuckles now turned white, the crooked, long nails digging deeper into the rough palm. He grits his teeth, he snarls in utmost ferocity, his veins were emerging inhumanely and he is dangerously reaching the point where he might regret the effect of this chakra later on.

_Who the hell cares?  
_  
That bastard is an avenger, birthed from the death of his family.

The idiot now is an avenger, rising from depths of her overflowing pool of blood.

So it surprises the Sixth, when he hears that calm, cool, penetrating voice.

_Dobe.  
_  
And out of her blood, rose a wooden, vertical coffin.

_I told you once I'm more special than you.  
_  
The wood gleamed on the wane of the moonlight, the characters carved upon its surface glared.

_Because I am more powerful.  
_  
The idiot is staring at the two, especially at the insane Uchiha. The crimson eyes glower with an intensity that he cannot ever decipher, more so _that grin_ on _his _lips.

_Because I am invincible.  
_  
_His_ nose nuzzles the sweet scent that still floats around her.

There is the manic glint on that obsolete onyx gaze.

And he remembers...

...that same look on _his_ face when_ he_ is controlled by those sinister, crawling inks in _his_ body.

On those dull ruby colored hands, _he_ twirls a kunai with a hanging red tag.

_And because I have her all along._

The casket opens, a cloud dust arises from it.

And tears overflows on his flaring eyes.

_She is alive?_

Alive, yet distant. Empty jaded orbs view at him impassively.

She is standing in front of him.

And an angelic smile beams at him.

_She belongs to me, moron._

And Naruto is a fool, because he does not know what will be coming next is something unexpected.

* * *

I was totally bored with the world, most especially when stranded in a jeep while going home. 

Kinjitsu: Edo Tensei is the technique used by Orochimaru-chan to revive the two first Hokages. And as my insane mind thinks, I believe that Sasuke could have learned the technique too. Even improve the jutsu. I don't know if I presented the whole thing right...sweats

Dedicated to Ate Melpomene. I hope this will lift your spirits up!

beta-ed by zelel.

For those who are in need in beta-readers or competent enough to be one, please go to the lj community owaranai. It is one great community that is kind enough to service authors for editing the mistakes (simple errors that irritatesthose who wanted to post quality fics) and earning a lot of lessons for you.

h t t p / w w w. l iv e j o u r nal . c o m / c o m mu n i t y / o w a r an a i

hosted by enerirenie and zelel.

(edit:07/30/05)


	3. Death

**velvetstrings fanfic request (sasusaku:prompt:death)**

**September 22nd, 2007 05:28 pm**

Do you remember the time when that blonde idiot told you that before you die, life flashes before your eyes?

_Yes, yes_. You **do** remember.

You asked him out of the blue, _What does it feel like to die?_

Your mind now unconsciously wanders to those foolish words when Naruto said that snapshots of forgotten (_yet precious_, he added with a grim smile) memories will run past your closed lids on the day that death stares at you.

(_The ways he flailed his sun-tanned arms to prove his point and furrowed his golden brows in irritation as you scoff at such a ridiculous idea. Honestly, where did he pull that off?_)

As the world slows down in the span of time it takes for a breathless person to blink, you see **him**.

You were staring at his cruel, smirking face and those impossibly black stare. (It's _impossible_ to have such eyes devoid of _any_ color) _You really are annoying_, the words echo painfully, nostalgic. A smile graces your blood-coated lips.

Naruto was wrong for one thing, you scoff silently. Certainly the memory is precious, _but not forgotten_. (Never)

And you open those jade glass irises--shattered, filled with liquid shards--to stare at the most darkest shade of tainted red and rotating pinwheels.


	4. Bleed

**Bleed**  
**Series/Pairing:** _Naruto/_Sasusaku  
Summary: Often, she does not notice the cuts until it kills her.

She only sees the shattered remains of a well-polished wooden frame and a blood splattered photo of a team (_family_) she (_he_) once had in her hands.

He only sees the hovering blade, a merciful fang to deliver its venom to alleviate the suffering prey.

Impassively, she knows he waits.

It is predictable. She always was and will ever be.

Her words--always meaningless to him, she sobs---are cut short when a foot steps on that precious stilled memory.

_Sasuke-kun, I still love you with all my hea--_

And he leans on her ear from behind.

His words--always pierces her, he grimaces--ends it all.

_Thank you._

Her arms wrap on his pale neck and she feels that the moon is crescent _again._

**Written:** January 7, 2007


	5. scopophilia

**title:** scopophilia  
**rating:** M / R+18 go away kiddies!  
**words: **456 **  
prompt:** from the **sasusaku kink meme**: _Teasing Sakura. I want Sasuke watching her, JUST watching her (for the time being nyehehehe) while she touches herself. IN FULL DETAIL._  
**notes:** i know the anon who requested this. dammit. XD i had no choice but to write it for her, danggit. i still have a million of kinks to respond to. so yes, do not worry, i'll finish them all, muahaha!

* * *

He taps his fingers, impatient, on the arc of his knee, with his legs splayed on the navy sheets and his desire evident under the scant moon light, enough for her to see how much he wants this.

At first, blood rushes to her cheeks, to the tips of her ears and the top of her nose. Green eyes fix themselves on the gray plaster wall, trying to calm her breathing. Slowly, she settles herself open before him, sitting wide on the wide space in between his thighs. Fighting off the intimidating stare that set her veins ablaze, she closes her eyes, imagines the small pair of hands as his, and places smooth thumbs over the swells of her chest.

His calf on the side of her waist twitches as she moves gradually. In the covering darkness and the stifling heat, her hands tremble, still unsure. Her nakedness is gradually painted with her faint blushes, arousing the small hills of flesh as her damp skin cools and reheats, like the touches of sunrise on a white terrain. Irises - like coals that hid sparks - flares red as it travels the length of her arms, the hollow of her throat that quivers at the beats of her pulse.

The pale tips become a more prominent pink as she becomes reckless in her movements, her breathing more shallow like the trickling sweat from her nape. And unable to fight the urge, she lets out a hiss - and he almost echoes the sound - when her shaking right hand trails to her taut stomach, pads lingering to press on her navel, the edges of her curls and dips them to her dampness.

His mouth thins, yet he cannot help but exhale sharply, trying to restrain himself, slowly as she plucks herself, with a whisper of a (_his_) name. Unable to balance her almost convulsing body, she leans to his outstretched arm, shivering as she bites her lips to muffle a scream, half-lidded gaze on his. Her body curls when every nerve in her flares and shoots up tiny jolts of thunder through her skin, and her head bends forward, with her rose hair sliding off the berth of her hips, almost shielding her flushed form from the world except to his gaze, buckling as she stroked harder, faster, trying to kindle more of that liberating fire ablaze inside her.

"_Sas-!_"

His name barely made it out when a silent gasp and a breathless moan reels from her mouth, sweet rivers flowing to his skin, to her sieving fingers and to the earth of their sheets beneath them.

And as she collapses against him, her temple against the crook of his shoulder, her limbs across his arms and the hard heat against the base of her spine, an all-consuming heat burns her again when he grasps her wrist and lets her wet finger graze the curve of his pleased smirk.


End file.
